DE 10 2011 083 657 A1 describes a filter element for a fresh air system of a vehicle, the filter element including two separately configured filter medium bodies implemented in the form of pleated filters, which are each cuboid in shape and delimit a common clean space lying therebetween. Air to be purified flows from the outside to the inside through the filter medium bodies, the air being discharged axially via an outflow opening out of the clean space. The pleats of the filter medium bodies run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the filter element, so that the end edges of the filter medium bodies abut against the end face of the filter element, into which the outflow opening of the clean space is inserted.
EP 2 135 662 A1 describes a filter element having a compressible filter medium body that is for filtering a gaseous fluid, is configured in an annular shape, and may be implemented as a pleated filter. The gas to be purified flows radially from the outside to the inside through the filter medium body. The filter medium body is inserted into a housing that can be closed with a cover, wherein the cover can be mounted obliquely onto the housing such that different sections of the annular filter medium body are compressed by the cover to varying degrees of intensity, and the filter medium body has a varying height in the circumferential direction.